Crystal rebellion side stories: Mission with Garnet
Background info The crystal Rebellion is going to become a fan on series soon guys so just wait. Begin The rays of sunlight poured through Steven’s window as he was shifting around in bed. His eyes opened slightly, he groaned and covered his now temporarily blinded eyes. However, there was a gem - or two - who was standing nearby. She knelt down and gently ruffled Steven’s hair with her hand, a small smile on her face. “Steven.” Steven's eyes lit up as he uncovered them, looking up towards Garnet, his smile never failing to radiate happiness. He wrapped his arms around her to hug her tightly, laughing lightly as he spoke. "Garnet! Not trying to sound bad or anything but why are you here? Usually, I'd just wake up on my own." His head tilted to the side slightly as he released her, staring at her visors which shined both a pale red and pale blue. His confusion grew as she laughed gently, scooping him up in her arms and walking down the stairs to the couch beneath them. She set him down, ruffling a hand through his hair once again as she finally broke the silence. "I'll be going on a mission today." Steven gasped in excitement, smiling even more - if that was possible. "And I get to come along??" Excitement poured from his voice as Garnet nodded, adjusting her visors. Meanwhile, a pair of gems then warped back, stepping off the warp pad and approaching Steven and Garnet. Tanzanite smiled to Steven as he noticed his excitement. He crossed his arms, looking to Garnet. "I take he's excited to tag along, huh?" Tanzanite laughed lightly, Jade smiling a bit too. Garnet gave a thumbs up, nodding again as Steven rushed off to get changed. Once he came back, he was at Garnet's side again. She held his hand gently, smiling as they walked to the warp pad, Tanzanite and Jade following along as well. "Well, off to the Kindergarten. There're a few corruptions we need to take down, as well as an unknown source who's.." Garnet paused and thought. The warp pad had already been activated as they were currently on the move to the Prime Kindergarten. She frowned. "Simply an unknown gem I feel may be a threat. It may be best if we poof her along with the corruptions." Steven listened, nodding firmly. Tanzanite and Jade both simply confused, thinking of the possibilities of who the gem may be. Once the four of them had arrived at the Kindergarten, it still obtained its abandoned scenery. The only difference, perhaps, being that an injector was sliced and stripped of some parts. It was on the ground, a few of the smaller drills missing as well as three of the four legs. Portions of the inside of the injector have been taken as well, plus the very top of the gem powering it being sliced. Garnet grunted. She immediately summoned her gauntlets, holding Steven in one arm again as she walked. Tanzanite had summoned his spear, dragging it along the ground gently as Jade had developed a shield made of energy, one matching the shape of Steven's but not the pattern. The four of them started walking, Steven looking around as he narrowed his eyes, flinching suddenly as he heard a loud grunt followed by the growl of a corrupted gem. He pointed towards the direction he heard it from, yelling in a bit of a panicky tone: "There! Something's over there!" Garnet nodded, looking to Tanzanite and Jade who also nodded. A gem shorter than Garnet but still taller than the height of Steven was currently using two small scythes to attack a corrupted gem. A gem who's an inky black color, one who was in the shape of a snake with massive spikes lined down their back. The gem fighting yelped as she was hit, swung and slammed into the canyon wall of the Kindergarten. Dust covered the area she hit, and the corruption - as well as the gems - had assumed she poofed. The corrupted gem had started to slither away, only to confront the Crystal Gems who were there. Garnet placed Steven down, growling lightly as she then proceeded to aim her fists, firing her gauntlets to the corruption. The corruption, being a snake-like one, slid out of the way with ease. It then launched itself to Garnet, twisting around it as Tanzanite and Jade pulled Steven out of the way. Garnet was struggling a bit. Steven then perked up, looking towards the pile of rock and dust still pouring from where the other gem had been slammed into the canyon. Jade looked to Steven, then at Tanzanite. Tanzanite's expression was stern as he looked to the pile of rubble too. He turned to Jade, giving him a command. "Help Garnet escape, then try to poof the corruption. I'll make sure the other gem isn't a threat, then we can handle any other corruptions. Got it?" Jade nodded, having his energy shield vanish as he summoned a spear, jumping to the corruption that was squeezing Garnet. Tanzanite then leads the way to the other gem with Steven, his spear in a firm hold as he stopped Steven. The rocks were pushed out of the way as the gem grunted. Her gem still shining vibrantly as she looked to Steven, then Tanzanite. A diamond. A small diamond who was obviously still strong. Tanzanite looked a bit horrified. A diamond? On Earth? Steven stood in front of Tanzanite immediately as he recognized the gem she had. With a quick gesture of his arms, Steven formed a bubble around himself and Tanzanite. The diamond had dusted herself off, still keeping a bit of a distance from the two gems. Well, she recognized the hybrid - Steven - and her eyes sparkled. She opened her mouth to say something, then immediately looked to the corruption that had let out a loud screech. Jade had successfully sliced the corruption in half. It slid off of Garnet, forming into a puddle of black before forming into two snake-like corruptions. One having a gem, the other not. Garnet then took the advantage, jumping towards the one with a gem, and electrocuting it. Jade smiled a bit once more as he watched, joining in by summoning a second spear, slicing the gem-powered corruption, leaving the second one to slither towards Steven, Tanzanite, and the diamond. Tanzanite yelped. "Steven, let us out, we gotta fight the corruption and her!" The diamond flinched at hearing that, then summoned her two smaller scythes, coating the blades with a rough layer of glass for extra damage. As the corruption had jumped towards Steven and Tanzanite, the diamond slid in front, digging both of her scythes into the head of the corruption, close to where the gem would be. She then summoned her large scythe, swinging with ease and decapitating the clone of the corruption, causing it to poof into nothingness. She then glanced to Tanzanite and Steven, who were out of the bubble now. Tanzanite did what he immediately thought about doing, he launched his spear at her, but she just barely missed the attack. Her scythe vanished, and Tanzanite kicked her in the stomach, launching her backward a bit as she grunted. Steven then yelled to Tanzanite, begging for him to stop. Suddenly, a cloud of dust flowed from the original corruption. And Garnet was immediately on the unknown gem. She gasped a bit. "A diamond? State your purpose!" She demanded, holding her gauntlets out, ready to fire. Jade stood beside Tanzanite, the two of them holding spears as they were ready to attempt to poof her. "I'm not a threat!" She yelped, struggling to get up. Once she stood she took a few steps back, eyeing the three of them. Where was the hybrid? It was too late, Garnet had no trust in this new gem, and she had fired her gauntlets. Steven yelped, jumping in front of the diamond, summoning his shield as the diamond had shoved Steven behind her. The diamond then formed a spiked, thick layer of glass to cover the back half of her body. She flinched ever so slightly as the spikes were hit, the gauntlets destroying the spikes. She huffed, looking to Steven with an apologetic smile. Her eye shined a brilliant red, her gem shining a bright blue as she had the glass melt and seep into the ground. Steven hugged her leg gently, then rushed to Garnet. "She just-" Garnet was cut off. "She saved me! Sure she's a diamond, but I don't think she would be part of the authority!" Steven said seriously. Tanzanite and Jade moved closer to Steven and Garnet too. "But still, what's a diamond doing on--" Tanzanite started, then looked to where the diamond was standing. She was gone. ".. Earth?" The four of them remained confused. Garnet shrugged it off, then started walking towards the warp pad with Steven in her arms, Tanzanite and Jade following along. "Do you think we'll see her again, Garnet?" Steven asked. "... Maybe." She responded. End Category:A to Z Category:Fanon series